


suck it

by orphan_account



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Devil's Carnival (2012)
Genre: Emo, Hot Topic, M/M, Snakes, dick sucking, eternal damnation, ogre nivek, scaley, scene, skinny puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: angle suxxs sum good dick lol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwing/gifts).



angel sucked pavis dick. they both died and went to hell and for some reason pavi was a snake named the twin and also he had two dicks. angel sucked the twins dick. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> ilu charlie but u hav shite taste lmfao


End file.
